Confused Feelings
by janrice
Summary: Tohru ponders her feelings.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Furuba is not mine. I'm just a fan of this anime  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Tohru woke-up with a start. "Oh, it's late already!" She exclaimed as she got dressed.  
  
Tohru started walking down the stairs to prepare breakfast for everybody before anyone wakes up. She didn't like to trouble anyone, so she made breakfast and went to see her duties as quietly as possible.  
  
"Tohru-kun" said a voice from behind. Tohru smiled before turning.  
  
"Shigure-san is up early today"  
  
"I haven't slept yet since it's my deadline tomorrow. Mit-chan will surely have my neck if I'm not on time" Shigure winked at her.  
  
Tohru giggled. "Would you like some tea? Or would you like your breakfast now?"  
  
"No, just some tea would do" Shigure watched her as she prepared the tea. "Tohru-kun would become a good wife for Yuki-kun or Kyo-kun" Shigure teased as she set the tea cup in front of a smiling Shigure looking at her. Tohru felt herself reddened.  
  
Tohru went back into the kitchen to prepare lunch they would bring to school. She worked silently as she continued to think about Shigure's words.  
  
At school....  
  
The day went as usual. She only witnessed a minor fight between Yuki and Kyo. She's gotten quite used to it after living for sometime now in the Souma household.  
  
Now, her teacher was saying something about history but she can't understand or focus. Her mind traveled back to the first time she came upon the Soumas. She was walking to school from her tent when she came upon a house. She started toward the house because it intrigued her. She was not aware that there's a house near to her tent. Then suddenly, a man came out from the house. Not just any man, a very handsome one.  
  
"Wow! A high school girl!" he exclaimed. She blushed in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry for intruding your privacy. I'm going now" But then someone came out from the house again. It was prince Yuki from her school.  
  
"Honda-san? Honda-san?" a voice said interrupting her thoughts. She was startled. "Yes?" She found Yuki looking at her with concern. "Ah, Honda-san, it's time to go home. The bell rang five minutes ago."  
  
"I'm so sorry for causing you trouble Souma-kun" Tohru replied. "No, it's no problem. Are you sure you're not ill? Honda-san has been working very hard lately" Yuki added looking again at her. "No, no, I'm just spaced out that's all" Tohru then gave Yuki her biggest smile to reassure Yuki.  
  
tbc 


	2. chapter2

Later, Tohru and Yuki were joined by Kyo as they all went home. To her right is Yuki and to her left is Kyo.  
  
While walking, Tohru looked at Yuki. He is really handsome, Tohru thought as she kept stealing glances at Yuki. Her mind wandered to Shigure's words again. Is it really possible for Yuki and me..? She thought then quickly dismissed the idea.  
  
Yuki looked at her. Yuki could feel her eyes on him. What is she thinking? Yuki caught her eye and Yuki smiled at her. She smiled back. Sometimes Yuki wondered what he had done before to deserve this happiness beside him. Maybe for all the pain he received from Akito this is now God's gift to him. For Yuki, Tohru is an angel. No one could really understand him the way Tohru does. Yuki love her but Yuki's not so sure if Tohru feels the same for him. Sure, he can see that Tohru loves him but he don't know if Tohru's in love with him. Suddenly he felt another eyes on him. He caught baka neko glaring at him.  
  
Kyo glared at Yuki. Who does he think he is? Staring at Tohru like that, Kyo angrily thought. A swept of jealousy washed over him. Kyo recalled the day he transformed in front of Tohru. Tohru understood me. She cared for me even if I'm like that. That day was also the realization that he loves Tohru. Tohru was the only girl he embraced willingly. Even though Kyo knew that he would transform, somehow, it was worth it if it means that he would touch her and feel her.  
  
"We're here!" Tohru suddenly interrupted Kyo's thoughts. "Would you both like to eat something?  
  
"No Honda-san I'm going to my plants first. I'll be back just in time for dinner" Yuki quickly said.  
  
"Hai! See you at dinner then." Tohru replied to Yuki.  
  
Tohru and Kyo went into the house. Both went straight to the kitchen. Kyo went to get his milk then quickly left and went to the roof. Meanwhile, Tohru kept herself busy to get her mind off her problems.  
  
Suddenly, Tohru fell again to deep thought. Yuki... He is nice to her, always have been polite to her. She can clearly see what the Yuki fan club sees in him. He is certainly cute if not handsome because of his effeminate features. He excelled in everything he does and he is most certainly kind. He is really a prince. But then he is also secretive. She knows that there are many things going on in his mind and heart the he does not tell her. He also doesn't have any sense of humor. Tohru cannot even remember the last time she heard a joke from Yuki. He reminds her of Hatori.  
  
Kyo on the other hand is spontaneous. Tohru thinks that Kyo is adventurous. Like Yuki, he is also popular with the girls at school. He always seems to be angry but Tohru knows better. He is hiding only his true emotions but she knows that deep inside he is also kind like Yuki. She even remembers the time when she got sick and Kyo cooked for her. It was really very sweet especially since it was leeks porridge.  
  
The kettle whistled bringing Tohru to reality. She blushed, how could I think about such things when I don't even know what they feel? She asked herself. Kyo already have Kagura. I don't think he even has interests for girls. As for Yuki, he has many admirers from school who are very pretty and smart, unlike her. Surely, they would not be interested in someone like me.  
  
Just then, Yuki entered the kitchen. "Would you like some help Honda-san?" "I've just finished. Just please call the others. Tell them dinner is ready." Tohru replied as she set the table.  
  
At dinner....  
  
They all ate quietly. Even Shigure's usual bickering was missed at dinner. Tohru became worried at this. Maybe they are angry at me, she thought panicking. Maybe they've notice that I'm getting romantic notions about them. She suddenly remembered that Kyo and Yuki never entertained their admirers from school. In fact, they were irritated by them. Oh No!  
  
She quickly glanced at Shigure. She's more concerned with this one than the other two, maybe because she is not used to a silent Shigure. "Shigure-san is something wrong?"  
  
"What? Um, nothing" Shigure mumbled then went to his study quickly.  
  
That night......  
  
Tohru dreamt..  
  
She was walking in the woods. Someone was holding her hands. She looked up to see that it was Yuki. They went to a nearby lake and sat at one of the big rocks around it. She was planning to ask Yuki to swim when she looked up she saw that it was Kyo beside her and not Yuki. She was finally going to ask her request when Kyo gently pulled her face into his for a kiss. When they pulled apart, she saw that it was Shigure she kissed. 


	3. chapter3

Thanks D.D for your review. I was just getting some weird idea and I decided to turn it to a fanfic. Please suggest if there are some things in your mind. ;)  
  
Tohru woke up with a start. Tohru thought about her dream. It gave her an uneasy feeling. She made a mental note to ask Hana-chan the meaning of her dream.  
  
Thankfully, Shigure was still asleep when she, Yuki and Kyo left for school. She doesn't know how to act around Shigure after her dream. When they arrived, she quickly went to find Hanajima to ask the meaning of her dream. She found Hanajima with Uo-chan. She quickly approached them.  
  
"Hana-chan, may I ask you something?" Tohru asked uncertainly.  
  
"I see love trouble in your aura" Hana-chan said with no feeling.  
  
"Wow! It's about time for one of those two to confess!" slapping Tohru at the back grinning.  
  
"Ah.., I need to know something. I want to know the meaning of my dream last night because it was so weird." Tohru continued.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
So Tohru told her everything from the dream. "I understand my dream about Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun because I've been thinking a lot about them lately but Shigure-san...." She trailed off.  
  
"Your dream is so easy to interpret Tohru-kun. It means that you have hidden desire for Shigure-san." Hanajima said still unfeeling.  
  
"WHAT?!" Tohru and Arisa said at the same time. Fortunately, the bell rang.  
  
Their conversation had to be put off until lunch. Meanwhile, Tohru is having a hard time concentrating on her studies. Her mind kept wandering somewhere but mainly in the direction of Shigure.  
  
At lunch.  
  
"Um, Hana-chan, Uo-chan, please keep quiet about these around Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun ne?" Tohru asked quietly.  
  
"Ok, Tohru-kun" the girls agreed knowingly.  
  
Tohru and the others ate their lunch quietly. Yuki and Kyo both noticed this unusual silence. They knew the girls are keeping something from them.  
  
  
  
During dinner...  
  
Unexpected guests came, Hatori-san and Momiji both stayed for dinner. Everyone is now seated at the table. Only Tohru was still standing because she was running to and from the kitchen trying to be extra hospitable to the guests. She was trying to avoid sitting at the table because her seat is facing Shigure's.  
  
Because of her nervousness and of course her clumsiness, she spilled some soup into Hatori's suit. Tohru was mortified! "I'm so sorry, Hatori-san! I'm so sorry!" Tohru cried. Hatori stood up and attempted to clean-up. Shigure rushed to help Hatori.  
  
"It's no problem, Honda-san" Hatori putting up a fake smile. He still has to go to another Souma patient after dinner. Oh well, he would just have to borrow from Shigure.  
  
Tohru watched the whole scene miserably. Mother would be angry at me. All these people showed me kindness and I only cause them trouble. Tohru stole a glance at Shigure. She can't tell what she is feeling but it was definitely not good. Aside from feeling guilty, she feels another emotion she's not very familiar to. She watched as Shigure fuss over Hatori. How come when I got sick, Shigure never fussed over me like that? Shigure was always cool, she thought. Sure, he would phone Hatori or Yuki or Kyo whenever she was sick but he never personally attended her.  
  
"Honda-san, are you ok?" Yuki interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Hai! Sorry for worrying you, Sohma-kun." Tohru quickly finished her dinner then went to wash the dishes.  
  
Yuki looked at her curiously. Tohru is acting very strange these past few days but today was the strangest of all. He caught her staring at Shigure at the dinner table. Not only once but many times. He did not like what he saw. Sometimes her face would look at Shigure adoringly but then sometimes he caught her staring at Shigure with a frown. What is happening in here? he asked himself.  
  
Kyo was usually oblivious to his surrounding, was also quite observant this night. He noticed everything but everything confused him. He looked at Tohru. I must tell to her my feelings soon, he decided. 


	4. chapter4

Thank you for all those who reviewed. This is for all of you. (  
  
Kyo was lying at the roof with his two hands supporting his head, deep in thought. When will I tell her? He asked himself. How will I tell her? Kyo was afraid that Yuki might beat him to it. And knowing Tohru, she might agree to become Yuki's girlfriend just because she was afraid to hurt Yuki's feelings even if Tohru has no romantic feelings toward that baka nezumi. Suddenly, Kyo spotted a shooting star. He quickly made a silent wish, I wish.. I wish that Tohru would also love me.., he asked silently. He was surprised himself that he believed that shooting stars will grant wishes. Oh well, desperate problems calls for drastic measures, he reasoned himself.  
  
Tohru is still in a confused state. Me? Why would I like Shigure in the first place? She asked herself as she tried to find logic reasons for her feelings. Well, Shigure is smart, kind, rich, and handsome. But so are Yuki and Kyo. What could Shigure have that Yuki and Kyo don't have? Suddenly, images of Shigure teasing her or laughing flashed top her mind. So, that's it! She realized. It's his sense of humor. With Yuki and Kyo, although I enjoy talking to them, I barely laugh with them. Those two are so uptight. Yuki is always in his princely image and Kyo always putting up an angry demeanor. It is only when I'm with Shigure-san I am able to loosen up and forget my problems. Being with Gure-san, I laugh a lot. She thought happily as she discovered why she liked Shigure. But her happiness quickly diminished as she thought, now what?  
  
Kyo thought to himself, it's now or never Kyo as he was scanning the room for Tohru. His face lit up when he saw her. He quickly approached her. "Hey, may I talk to you later?"  
  
"Of course. We go home from school together, don't we?" Tohru asked in confusion.  
  
Kyo let out an exasperated sigh. He should learn to be able to explain himself more. "I meant talk without Yuki and before going home"  
  
"Oh, okay" Tohru smiled at him brightly.  
  
Kyo was walking already leaving Tohru behind when he remembered they still don't have a meeting place. Kyo turned around. "Meet me at the fountain after school, ok?"  
  
"Hai" was all Tohru said still smiling at him.  
  
Well that was easy, Kyo thought. If only it would still be easy later, he thought miserably.  
  
Later, Kyo found Tohru already waiting for him at the fountain. He silently thanked his lucky stars since her two friends were not there. Normally, they would stay with Tohru everywhere she went. As he approached Tohru, he noticed that she was deep in thought and hasn't even noticed his arrival. "Hey!" he said nervously.  
  
"Oh, Kyo-kun" Tohru was visibly surprised to find him standing there already. "What is it you want to talk about? Do you have any school problem?" She asked since it was the only thing that she can think about that Kyo would want to talk to her about.  
  
"No, I need to tell you something" Kyo said silently while looking at her.  
  
The intensity in his eyes made Tohru nervous though she doesn't know why. "What is it?" she asked uncertainly as she tried to keep her cool.  
  
"Tohru, I..I love you" he finally blurted out. There he said it.  
  
"Ah..Kyo-kun" was all Tohru could say. She certainly could not believe what she just heard. Tohru kept looking down blush creeping in her cheeks. She stole a glance at Kyo who was looking at the fountain. She noticed that he is also flushed. She hadn't expected this. She could not think of anything to say. After a few moments, Kyo broke into a run and all she could do was to stare at his back and whisper his name.  
  
Unaware to the two, a pair of eyes had seen the whole scene. 


	5. chapter5

Ok, ok. I'll try to make this a little longer. Thanks D.D for your constant reviews. So far you're my favorite reviewer. He he (  
  
Kyo found himself in the woods when he finally stopped running to look in his surroundings. I knew it, he thought glumly. She's in love with Yuki after all. I was just fooling myself, he thought as he sat at one of the rocks. Kyo always noticed when Tohru will get out of her way for Yuki but he also notices when Tohru gets out of her way for him. It had seemed Tohru's love was equal for them then, but now he knows that Yuki won again.  
  
(Yuki is now in his secret base). He hadn't noticed it, but he just killed one of his plants because of his very firm grip. Why? Why? He keeps asking himself. He was walking around the school trying to find Tohru so that they can go home already when he saw the two of them in the fountain. He was going to approach them but decided against it when he saw the look on their faces. It seems that Kyo and Tohru was discussing something embarrassing because their faces were all shades of red. Even if he is not within earshot, he knew what just happened. Kyo just confirmed his suspicions when that baka neko broke into a run leaving Tohru behind. Why did Kyo do it? He asked himself once again. He was really surprised and angry too, when he realized that Kyo just confessed. It was very unlike Kyo to let anyone know his true feelings, or so he thought. His feelings must be really intense and deep for it to drive him into confession. The next question is, what would be Tohru's answer?  
  
Tohru dreaded coming home. How can I face Kyo now? She asked herself as she was walking home. Tohru is now more confused than ever. She already knew that she likes Shigure but she can't ignore the confession of love by Kyo. For awhile, she had romantic notions about Kyo. She acknowledged that she even had a crush on him. If Kyo had confessed a month ago, she might even consider answering him back. But now, the realization that she likes Shigure a lot if not love him, made this situation difficult. Mother, what would I do? She asked silently. She can't remember a word of wisdom her mother gave her regarding this subject. I know! I'll just think what mother would say if she were alive. She thought relieved. But she already arrived at the Souma house and she still can't think of any answer.  
  
Tohru was in the process of removing her shoes when she felt someone was looking at her. When she looked up, she saw that it was Shigure. "Ouch!" she exclaimed while clutching her chest. Her heart skipped a beat! It was followed by her heart beating faster than before. She had never experienced this before. It was painful yet exciting at the same time. "Tohru-kun, where are your knights?" Shigure said teasingly. Blush crept at her cheeks when she realized that she was standing there gaping at Shigure the whole time. She looked down.  
  
"Um." she began when she realized that she had nothing to say. She didn't know where Kyo ran off and she left Yuki at school. She was so preoccupied that she forgot to find Yuki.  
  
"I don't know" she said honestly.  
  
Fortunately, Shigure seemed not really interested and went to his study. Tohru went up to her room and change her uniform. She quickly went downstairs to start preparing dinner. She was thankful that she has so many things to do because it would help keep her mind off her troubles.  
  
At dinner...  
  
Shigure informed them that Kyo dropped awhile ago and Kyo would not be joining them for dinner. Upon hearing this, Tohru paled. She knew that she's the reason why Kyo will miss dinner. She stared at Kyo's place at the dinner table. I was really rude to Kyo when I didn't say anything when he confessed. He has the right to know and he must know it soon, she decided.  
  
Yuki noticed the change in Tohru's face when Shigure mentioned Kyo. "Don't worry Honda-san, Kyo will return when he gets hungry." Yuki tried to assure her.  
  
Tohru was washing the dishes when she had an idea. She would ask Yuki to help her with homework since she knew that she can't make them alone anyway. Her mind would just wander somewhere and she would not be able to concentrate on her studies. But with Yuki around, she would be forced to concentrate and Yuki will help her take her mind off things.  
  
"Um, Yuki-kun" she called when she saw Yuki pass by the kitchen.  
  
"What is it Honda-san?"  
  
"Um, I was wondering if you could help me with my homework later."  
  
"Sure, just go up to my room and we'll do our homework together, ok?" Yuki replied.  
  
"Hai!" was Tohru's enthusiastic reply before going back to her duties.  
  
Yuki can't believe his luck. Maybe I should also confess now. After all, fate is now working in his favor.  
  
Yuki and Tohru by now were in the middle of their assignments. Tohru's plan worked out perfectly. She was able to concentrate on her homework and she hasn't thought about Kyo or Shigure the whole time. But she also noticed that it seems that Yuki was the one having a hard time concentrating. Yuki was just waiting for the perfect timing to say his feelings and of course he's also mounting all the courage he could muster. Thinking about this, he couldn't help but admire Kyo for being able to say his feelings. He is not really that expectant that Tohru would answer him yes but it was still worth a try. If Kyo could do it, then so can he.  
  
"Ano.Tohru." Yuki finally managed to say, but was interrupted by a noise downstairs coming from the kitchen.  
  
Tohru also heard this. Kyo flashed into her mind. "Yuki-kun, please excuse me I'm just going to check the kitchen. Maybe Shigure is hungry again." She excused herself and hurriedly went to the kitchen. Yuki only sighed.  
  
Sure enough, Tohru found Kyo fumbling through the kitchen obviously trying to find something to eat.  
  
"Kyo-kun" Tohru said. Kyo jumped at the sound of his voice.  
  
"I'm just looking for something to eat" Kyo said gruffly without turning around.  
  
"I need to tell you something, Kyo-kun"  
  
Upon hearing this, a glimpse of hope filled Kyo. "What about? He said finally turning to face Tohru.  
  
Tohru said quietly, "I'm sorry Kyo-kun but I like someone else". Tohru was that straightforward. She figured that it is also time for Kyo to know her secret since she considers him as one of her best friends after Hana-chan and Uo-chan, of course.  
  
Kyo's heart shattered. He had no idea that Tohru would say this to him. How could she do this to him? He thought angrily. She knows how I hate that baka nezumi and here she is rubbing it in my face that she chose him over me, he thought bitterly.  
  
"..so, I think that you should know who I like. It's.  
  
"ENOUGH!" he shouted.  
  
Tohru was taken aback. She hasn't expected this. It was the first time Kyo ever raised his voice that high on her. It seems that Kyo was also surprised by his behavior. He angrily stormed off the house leaving Tohru shaking. 


	6. chapter6

A week had passed since Kyo left Shigure's house. He still hasn't returned until now. Kyo's absence worried Tohru. She can understand if Kyo never wanted to get anywhere near her again but it would burden her conscience if Kyo did not finish high school too. She cannot concentrate on anything she does anymore.  
  
Tohru remembered what her friends had said about her dilemma. Tohru told them everything that happened.  
  
"Honestly Tohru, we cannot offer you any answer. Only you can solve this." Uotani answered sadly.  
  
"Who will you choose? The one you love? Or the one who loves you?" Hanajima added.  
  
Tohru just remained silent.  
  
Yuki was also very worried about Tohru. I can tell that she's worried about Kyo, he observed as he looked across the room at Tohru, who was just staring at her book with a blank face. I cannot confess to her in this state. I would only add to her problems. Yuki's thoughts about Tohru discontinued as the teacher called him to recite.  
  
Tohru was walking home with Yuki, deep in thought. She sighed. What if I just answer Kyo-kun back? It would make things easier for me. Everything would return to normal and Kyo-kun would be happy. But what about Kagura-san? She's my friend too. I know how much she loves Kyo-kun. I might lose her friendship. Kagura-san deserves Kyo-kun much more than I do. Besides, it would be unfair for Kyo-kun if I answer him back but then I love someone else. Love? It was the first time Tohru recognized that it is love what she feels for Shigure. What if Shigure loves her back? She smiled at the thought. I would only make myself miserable if I'm with the person I don't really love. Maybe.maybe I should tell Shigure-san? She wondered.  
  
Tohru was still eating when Shigure finished his dinner. Shigure began standing up.  
  
"Shigure-san, may I talk to you later?"  
  
"Uh, why? Do you want to spend the night with me and." Shigure hasn't even finished what he wanted to say when Yuki kicked him.  
  
Shigure was going to whine to her when both men noticed the serious expression on Tohru.  
  
"Is there any problem, Honda-san?" A concerned Yuki asked.  
  
"No, I just really need to talk with Shigure-san" Tohru replied who by now, is as red as a ripe tomato.  
  
Oddly, Shigure tensed and went into his serious mode. "Ok" was all he said and he went to his study.  
  
This is it, Shigure thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thank you for all those who reviewed. Please help me improve my writing since this is my first fic I'm not very sure if everything is ok. Also, would you like any more things to happen? Tell me! Till then! 


	7. chapter7

A meeting was called by Shigure. Ayame and Hatori arrived together just in time.  
  
"What is it that you wanted to talk about? It better be really important or you'll owe me big time for enduring Ayame's company throughout the ride here."  
  
"Ha-san, did you not enjoy my company?" Ayame pretending to be hurt.  
  
"Is my wanting to see my long-lost friends not enough reason?" Shigure said hugging them both.  
  
"Shigure! Get serious." Hatori ordered.  
  
"Okay, okay. Let's go to my room now."  
  
"Shigure!"  
  
"What? We will just talk. We do need privacy, you know. I promise." Shigure and Ayame laughed all the way to the room.  
  
"So what is it you are saying? You do know that this is not a joking matter." Ayame said seriously.  
  
"I'm telling the truth. Cross my heart and hope to die."  
  
"So when did you noticed that Tohru liked you?" Hatori inquired.  
  
"Animal instinct. Ha-ha"  
  
"Stop fooling around, Shigure" Ayame said. He can't really believe what he is hearing. If not for the serious and sincere expression of his friend, he would never believe it. But even he knows that that Shigure would not joke about things like this.  
  
"What did you tell her?" Hatori asked. He is not showing any surprise or any emotion for that matter.  
  
"I told her no. I can't possibly answer back her feelings. I told her that I'm sorry but I have no feelings for her other than for a friend or a younger sister."  
  
Ayame looked into Shigure's eyes. "Well, is it the truth? Don't you have any feelings for her?"  
  
Shigure stood up and looked at the sky. "I lied."  
  
  
  
Tohru was broken-hearted. She doesn't know what to do. Should she tell her friends what she did and what happened? Should she just keep quiet about it so she would not be ashamed? Tohru quickly decided against the latter. Her friends should know her secret. They would figure out something is wrong anyway. I'll tell first to Hana-chan and Uo-chan.  
  
"What? You really did that?" Arisa surprised.  
  
"I didn't know Tohru-kun could be so bold." Saki said.  
  
Tohru just kept looking down. She is so ashamed. On top of that, she was rejected. But it's alright; I knew I was a fool. I was a fool then and I'm still most certainly a fool now.  
  
Her friends noticed her distress.  
  
"It's no matter, Tohru-kun. We will support you on your decisions always." Arisa comforted Tohru.  
  
Tohru looked up. "I'm so lucky to have friends like you. Thank you." She embraced both girls and tears flowed to her cheeks.  
  
At Shigure's house..  
  
The dinner table was full of tension. Tohru kept looking at Shigure. Yuki kept looking at Tohru. Shigure pretended to be totally engrossed to the food he was eating.  
  
I will tell her tonight. Are you a man or a mouse? Yuki asked himself.  
  
They all finished their food quite fast and throughout the dinner nobody said anything. Shigure retired early.  
  
"Ah.." Tohru and Yuki said at the same time.  
  
"You first, Honda-san"  
  
"No, it's okay. You go ahead. What is it you wanted to say?"  
  
"Can I talk to you later? It's really important."  
  
"Uh.Sure. I wanted to talk to you too." Upon hearing this, Yuki's spirit soared.  
  
Yuki was already waiting at the living room when Tohru arrived.  
  
"What was it you wanted to say, Sohma-kun." Yuki shifted nervously. "I want you to know that I like you. I really, really like you." Yuki felt blood rushing to his face.  
  
"Eh?" Tohru felt like it's the end of the world. How could she have gotten into this complicated situation?  
  
Yuki tried to remain calm and shifted himself into his prince mode. Say something please, he silently pleaded.  
  
Tohru kept thinking on what to say. She remembered what happened with Kyo before and she did not want it to happen again.  
  
"I. I.. can't"  
  
"You can't?" What does she mean?  
  
"You see, that was what I wanted to talk to you about. I'm.I'm..in love with someone else" Tohru stammered.  
  
"Is it... Kyo?" Yuki wanted to confirm his suspicions.  
  
"No." Tohru answered quickly.  
  
Now, Yuki was confused. If not Kyo, then who?  
  
"Who?" He managed to say.  
  
"Shigure-san" was the answer.  
  
Yuki was dumbfounded.  
  
To my cute readers: Which do you prefer? Frequent updates with short chapters? Or infrequent updates with longer chapters?  
  
Ja ne! 


	8. chapter8

Thank you for all those who reviewed. I now know why other authors want more reviews to keep them going. Sorry for my confusing tenses. I think my grammar check is not working very well. He He  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Shigure and Ayame were in Shigure's study..  
  
"Operation: Love Cupid!" Shigure and Ayame shouted at the same time. Ayame and Shigure were discussing earlier what to do with Shigure's problem.  
  
"Would it not be fair to Kyo?" Ayame asked suddenly.  
  
"No, since he already has Kagura-san, he would forget Tohru-kun quickly. On the other hand, Yuki would become so happy with our plan so if he finds out that you were behind all this, he would learn to love you."  
  
"I guess you are right." Ayame said uncertainly. "But are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"Certainly!" Shigure said with a fake enthusiasm.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx  
  
Yuki was still thinking of what he learned from Tohru. Shigure-san, Tohru had said. She actually fell in love with Shigure? Yuki was prepared to face Kyo as his rival but not Shigure. From what he learned from Tohru, Shigure now knows of Tohru's feelings but Shigure rejected her. So it's a one-sided love. Yuki felt somewhat relieved. This is not over yet, Honda- san.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx  
  
Yuki found Tohru in her locker getting something. "Honda-san?"  
  
Tohru stiffened at the voice. She was still embarrassed on what happened with them last night. "Er... yes?"  
  
"I just want to inform you that I'm not letting you go. I would do everything to make you love me." And with that Yuki was gone.  
  
Tohru nearly dropped the books she was holding. Tohru needed to lean in her locker for support while watching Yuki disappear in the crowd.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx  
  
Momiji dropped unexpectedly in the house.  
  
"Tohru-kun makes delicious foods." Momiji chirped.  
  
"Thank you Momiji-kun." Tohru said while smiling at the boy. I'm glad he's here. He's the only one I can talk to in here without being embarrassed.  
  
Momiji looked at Tohru with concern. Something is wrong with her. She looks very troubled. I'm going to find out what, he decided.  
  
"Ah...Tohru-kun, I want more rice please."  
  
"You ate a lot today Momiji-kun, just wait, I'm going to the kitchen to get some more."  
  
Momiji quickly faced Shigure and Yuki who were both silent during the whole meal. "What's wrong with her?"  
  
The two men just ignored Momiji and Tohru was back and neither of them still answered.  
  
The rest of the meal was eaten in a deafening silence.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx  
  
Shigure wanted to kick himself. He was in his room. I'm so stupid; I should have grabbed the opportunity then. I should have teased Yuki and Tohru so that they would fall in love. I missed an opportunity. It's just that it is still awkward. Oh well, there's always tomorrow.  
  
Meanwhile, Yuki was also doing some thinking himself. I'm so stupid; I should have shown my feelings to Honda-san at the dinner table but I just kept quiet. If only Momiji was not here then maybe I would have done it. It's just so awkward with all those two seeing what I want to do. I just missed an opportunity. Oh well, there's always tomorrow.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx  
  
Tohru was in her room with Momiji. Tohru and Momiji were both lying in her bed trying to sleep when Momiji said suddenly, "Tohru-kun is something wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. What made you say that?" Tohru was getting nervous.  
  
"I don't know, it's just that you are different. Isn't it we are friends? Why won't you tell me?" Momiji sounded hurt.  
  
Tohru immediately sat upright. "I can't tell you." Tohru sobbed.  
  
Momiji was just silent.  
  
"Why is it that this thing called love that everyone raves about is so painful?" Tohru asked to no one in particular. She just continued crying silently.  
  
Momiji understood and quickly went to hug her. Poof! Momiji transformed in Tohru's arms. "Momiji, when you grow older, try not to fall in love."  
  
The bunny looked at Tohru. Too late, I already did. 


	9. chapter9

I'm so sorry for my lame and short chapters. It's just that college is so hard!!! Plus, I've recently purchased all the episodes of Hana Yori Dango. It's really good. As good as furuba. Anyways, thanks for putting up with me.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx  
  
Tohru was very surprised to see something on her desk. After a closer look, she found out that it was a heart-shaped box of chocolates. She read the card, Honda-san, take care always. love, Sohma Yuki. A small smile formed on Tohru's lips. She was really pleased. Yuki-kun is so sweet.  
  
"Yihee! Tohru-kun's got an admirer!" Arisa teased as she saw what Tohru was holding.  
  
Tohru blushed. "But it was just from Yuki-kun."  
  
"Ha ha. So he's already making his moves."  
  
Tohru just smiled. She can't think of anything else to say but she decided to approach Yuki.  
  
"Ah, Yuki-kun, I just want to thank you for the chocolates."  
  
"Eh? What chocolates?" Yuki was confused.  
  
"This chocolate." Tohru showed Yuki the box of chocolates.  
  
Yuki read the card. It said that it was from him. What's going on?  
  
Since Yuki did not have any explanation to Tohru, he just smiled and said, "You're welcome."  
  
So the class went on... But in the middle of their class.  
  
Knock, Knock  
  
Everyone looked at the door. A man carrying three white roses was at the door.  
  
The teacher approached the man. 'What is it?"  
  
"Sorry for interrupting your class, but there's a delivery for Honda Tohru. Is she here?"  
  
Tohru was surprised. Delivery for me? Tohru stood up. "Here"  
  
Tohru went to the door and claimed the three white roses.  
  
Some girls were saying "Awwwwwwww. Honda-san's so lucky."  
  
"Read the card!" Arisa shouted.  
  
"Demo, theirs is no card." Tohru replied.  
  
The teacher said. "Ehem. Honda, please return to your seat immediately. We are delayed as it is."  
  
"Gomen nasai." Tohru said quietly blush creeping her cheeks when she noticed that everyone was staring at her.  
  
Yuki was boiling with anger. Who sent these?  
  
When the time for their next class came, the same thing happened. A man knocked again at the door and gave Tohru another three white roses. Everyone was really curious on who sent the flowers especially Tohru and Yuki.  
  
Another period came and the same thing happened. Three more white roses. All in all Tohru already have nine white roses. She was greatly pleased. Who could have sent these? She looked at Yuki. Maybe, it's him.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx  
  
At lunch time..  
  
Yuki was left to eat all by himself because Tohru and her friends will have 'girl talk' and they didn't want Yuki to be there.  
  
While Yuki was eating and thinking about the chocolates and the flowers, Haru approached Yuki. "Yuki, Ayame and Shigure wanted me to give this to you." Haru reached in his jacket and pulled out three white roses. "They told me to give this to you for you to give to Tohru."  
  
Yuki was surprised. So it was them. "Why?"  
  
"They want to help you. I want to help you. Even if this is against what I feel, we just want you to be happy. So don't mess this up." With that, Haru left the flowers at the table and walked away.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx  
  
Before lunch time was over, Yuki looked for Tohru. He found her with her friends. He approached them. "Honda-san, for you." Yuki said as he gave the three white roses to Tohru.  
  
Everybody at the room gasped. So, it was Sohma-kun. Girls were scowling with jealousy especially the members of the Prince Yuki club. Uh-oh, Yuki alarmed. Tohru's gonna be in trouble with these girls.  
  
Tohru was surprised but still managed to smile to Yuki. "Arigatou, Yuki- kun."  
  
"Honda-san, please wait for me before you go to work. I would like to accompany you."  
  
"No need Yuki-kun, I can take care of myself." As both knew that there would be trouble with the girls.  
  
"But, I insist Honda-san. Please."  
  
"Ok," Tohru finally agreed.  
  
Yuki then went away happily. But before he was out of eavesdrop, he heard Tohru say, "See? It was just Yuki-kun."  
  
Just Yuki-kun?  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx  
  
At work..  
  
Tohru went to get a pail of water and her map to begin her cleaning duties. Yuki didn't want to go. He decided he would wait for Tohru to finish and maybe even help her.  
  
Upon seeing that Tohru was carrying a pail of water, Yuki quickly went on to his feet and got the pail from Tohru's hands. "Let me carry this." He said authoritatively so Tohru didn't argue.  
  
Yuki asked for some cleaning cloths and the two of them started cleaning.  
  
Silence.  
  
Meanwhile, the other cleaning ladies were watching them with amusement. "Look at them, they're so cute." Others said. "Tohru-kun is so lucky." Some said.  
  
Tohru was the first to break the silence. "Yuki-kun, thanks for helping me today but don't you have any student council meetings?"  
  
"Don't mind. They don't need me there now anyway." Yuki lied. The truth is, the meeting might be cancelled if the president's not there. I don't care about it anymore; I don't care if everyone else hates me as long as Tohru loves me.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx  
  
Kring.....Kring.....  
  
Shigure answered the phone.  
  
This is good. Kyo's coming back. Shigure thought as he put down the receiver. 


	10. chapter10

Thanks for those who made constant reviews. I've just learned that my italics do not appear! How do I make them appear?  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Yuki asked Tohru for a date. "Honda-san, would you like to watch a movie tomorrow?" Yuki said on a Friday night.  
  
Shigure heard this. "Yihee! A date! Say yes Tohru-kun, just go and leave this old man here."  
  
Yuki threw him a dark look that quickly shut him up.  
  
Tohru sweat dropped. "If its okay with Shigure-san then I'll go. I heard girls in our class discussing about how romantic that new western film is."  
  
"My Best Friend's Wedding?" Yuki asked. He was planning to watch Godzilla.  
  
"Hai, that's it."  
  
"Ok, if that's what you want to see." Yuki said uncertainly.  
  
Tohru noticed. "But if you have something else in mind Yuki-kun, then."  
  
"No, no, that was what I wanted too." Yuki assured with a smile.  
  
The household tried very hard to return things to normal before all those confessions. Since Kyo was gone and Shigure was behaving like his old perverted self then it was easier for them to act like a happy family again.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
That night Yuki made a phone call.  
  
"Hello?" Ayame's assistant answered the phone  
  
"Is Ayame there?"  
  
"May I know who's on the line?"  
  
"Yuki, his brother."  
  
Silence.  
  
Yuki heard something dropped or banged in the background.  
  
"Hello? Are you really Yuki?" Ayame was excited.  
  
"Yes, brother." Yuki said exasperatedly.  
  
"Ah, wha..?" Ayame was at lost for words to say since it's his first time to receive a call from Yuki.  
  
"I just want to thank you for your help. You know, with Honda-san."  
  
"HO HO HO. You are just lucky to have a fabulous brother. Does this mean that you forgive me now?"  
  
"I'll think about it. Later." Yuki said then quickly hung up.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The next day.  
  
Shigure was left all alone to his house. He was just in his study trying to write something but no idea came to his mind.  
  
"Tadaima."  
  
Shigure lit up when he heard Kyo's voice. He went out quickly to meet Kyo.  
  
"You only?" Kyo asked.  
  
"Gee, nice to see you too."  
  
Kyo ignored him. "Where's Tohru?" Kyo was thinking of apologizing. Even though he loves Tohru, he is willing to let her go if she chose Yuki.  
  
"They went out for a date."  
  
Kyo's face fell.  
  
"You know, you missed many things when you were gone." Shigure grinned evilly.  
  
Kyo's interest was piqued.  
  
Shigure went on to tell him all that happened except that he is the one Tohru loves.  
  
"They are now in the city. Watching a movie or something. If you hurry, you might still catch them there." And with that, Kyo's gone.  
  
So, it's not Yuki. I now have a chance. Kyo thought as he was walking towards the theatre. He arrived just in time to see Yuki and Tohru coming out of the theatre holding hands. He was insanely jealous so he had no time to think. He just ran and punched Yuki in the face. Everyone gasped.  
  
"What's your problem?!" Yuki was also in rage as he wiped the blood off his nose.  
  
Tohru was shocked for awhile. "Kyo-kun?" She asked.  
  
But Yuki stood up and assumed a fighting position. Some were afraid and quickly went away while some continued to watch the fight.  
  
Tohru was just going to come in between them in between their fight but the people kept holding her back afraid she might hurt herself.  
  
There was no doubt on who won the fight. Kyo was badly beaten. Yuki was so enraged. Tohru just kept crying.  
  
Yuki then went to Tohru. "Come on, let's go."  
  
"But we can't just leave him here." Tohru sobbed.  
  
Yuki didn't say anything.  
  
"You go ahead Yuki-kun. I'll just be with him for a while."  
  
Yuki didn't protest anymore. He was so angry he needed to cool-off. "As you wish" He then walked away.  
  
Tohru looked at Kyo. What am I going to do? I can't carry him. She thought. I know, I'll call Hatori-san.  
  
Tohru quickly went to the nearest phone booth.  
  
After 15 minutes, Hatori arrived. He didn't ask questions. He just carried Kyo while the people looked on and Tohru followed.  
  
Hatori decided to just drive to Shigure's house because even though he can take care of Kyo much better in the main house, Akito would not be pleased if it's Kyo and not to mention Tohru.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Yuki was not in Shigure's house when they arrived. Shigure was shocked to see how badly beaten Kyo was. He felt guilty.  
  
Tohru still can't stop crying even though she tried so hard not to. It's because she's worried about Kyo and she also felt responsible for what happened.  
  
"Tohru-san please get some hot water and a towel." ordered Hatori. After Tohru's gone Hatori looked at Shigure with much disappointment which made Shigure felt lower.  
  
It was awhile after Hatori's gone before Tohru stopped her tears.  
  
She went outside to clear her mind. Shigure saw her and followed her.  
  
"Ano. Tohru-kun."  
  
Tohru turned to face him. "I'm so sorry Shigure-san."  
  
Shigure felt more guilty. "No, it's not your fault."  
  
"But.."  
  
"I'm the one who's responsible. I told Kyo where you went. As expected, he wouldn't be able to control his jealousy so I knew that they would fight and Yuki will win and you will see that Yuki is the man for you. I'm really sorry."  
  
To Shigure's surprise Tohru looked calm which made Shigure nervous. "Then, I'm sorry too." Was the strange reply. 


	11. chapter11

"Kagura-san!" Tohru said surprised as Kagura came running in from the door. Tohru was treating Kyo's wounds at the moment. Kagura ignored her.  
  
"Kyo-kun, how are you?" Kagura asked as she hovered over Kyo.  
  
"Oi, I'm okay." Kyo struggled to say because of Kagura's hug.  
  
Tohru sweat dropped. "Ano.Kagura-san,"  
  
But Kagura cut her off. "We'll talk later Tohru-chan."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Tohru can't take it anymore. Now everybody in the household must hate her. Kagura even treated her with coldness. She caused so much trouble. "Okaasan, please forgive me. I've done nothing but hurt this family who took care of me. Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun fought because of me. I can't stand them fight. They are both dear to me. Maybe, it's better for me just to leave here." Tohru spoke to the picture of her mother.  
  
But where would I go? Tohru panicked. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"What really happened?" Hatori asked Shigure as he lit his cigarette.  
  
Shigure looked down. "I just wanted them to fight a little so that Tohru- kun would see that Yuki would be able to protect her more than Kyo."  
  
"Well, you've just made the situation worsen." Hatori stated as a matter-of- factly.  
  
"I know that." Shigure mumbled.  
  
"Why is it that you are trying so hard to make Tohru-san fall in love with Yuki? Isn't it you also love Tohru-san?"  
  
"As much as I love Tohru, you know that we can never be. I'm much older than her."  
  
"Come on, you're just 25 and she's 17. That isn't much."  
  
"Okay, the truth is I'm afraid of many things. Akito's wrath, for example. How do you think he would react when he learned of this? And there are my younger cousins, Yuki and Kyo would hate me. Especially Yuki. I love my cousins too."  
  
Hatori just sighed.  
  
Then Shigure panicked. "Akito-san doesn't know this, does he?"  
  
"Not yet." Hatori answered as he lit another cigarette.  
  
But Tohru heard the whole thing when she was delivering the tea to the guest. "Shigure-san, you coward." She whispered.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Kagura pulled Tohru into the kitchen to talk.  
  
"Ah.Kagura-san.I'm." Tohru began.  
  
Kagura cut her off once again. "Before you say anything, I would like to speak to you first. Tohru, you know that I love Kyo and I would do anything for him. Honestly, I was really angry with you when I learned what happened from Hatori-san. But after much thought I realized that Kyo should be the one to choose on whom to love. And knowing it's you, it is more acceptable to me."  
  
Tohru was just silent. She is just relieved that Kagura is not angry with her.  
  
"Well?" Kagura asked.  
  
"Well what?" Tohru was confused.  
  
"Do you love Kyo?"  
  
"I do." Tohru answered quickly that made Kagura slump. "I really love Kyo- kun. He is my dear friend."  
  
Kagura felt relieved. "So, no chance for romance between the two of you?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
At dinner . . .  
  
Everybody was silent. They were just eating quietly. When suddenly Tohru announced, "I'm going to my grandpa's house tomorrow."  
  
They all looked at her. Shigure spoke, "Going to visit him?"  
  
"No, I would live there permanently. I would just like to say I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused and I really thank you for having me here."  
  
Nobody dared to ask why for they all knew the reason. Yuki protested. "But Honda-san you can't go. I.." his voice trailed off as he looked at Kyo. Kyo just looked down and clenched his fist. He was still embarrassed on what happened the day before.  
  
Shigure just said. "You're welcome."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Tohru-kun is leaving! , Shigure's mind shouted. Shigure talked back himself. "What do you want me to do? It's good she's leaving so our lives would return to normal."  
  
Don't you love her? His mind asked.  
  
"I.I do love her but I can't, I just can't."  
  
Shigure, you're a coward. You have to fight for her. Who knows? This might be the only chance you'll have for happiness. You have to grab this now, his heart convincing him.  
  
Shigure covered his face and cried.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Tohru was carrying her bags when she saw the three waiting for her.  
  
Yuki spoke first. "Honda-san, can I still do anything to make you stay?"  
  
Tohru shook her head and smiled, "Yuki-kun, don't act as if I'm dying or anything we can still see each other at school right? And you can visit me anytime." Tohru squeezed his hand.  
  
Kyo was just standing looking at other things but her. Tohru approached him. She took his hand. "I'm sorry Kyo-kun. Please take care of yourself."  
  
Shigure however was just standing there. Tohru did not bother to approach him and just said, "Shigure-san, thank you for having me at your house. Goodbye." With that, Tohru walked away from the house.  
  
Shigure looked at her back. I can't let this happen, he decided.  
  
Shigure ran to catch up to Tohru. "Tohru-kun!"  
  
Tohru stopped and faced him.  
  
"I'm sorry Honda-san, I made a mistake!" "So did I." Tohru continued to walk away. 


End file.
